


Keep Your Heart on Your Palm

by achaoticwizard



Category: High Class Homos (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, high class homos, momozerii, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achaoticwizard/pseuds/achaoticwizard
Summary: August is giving Percival another reading lesson in the library. He begins to start doodling on his arm without thinking of it while he listens to Percy speak out loud. It wasn't until Percy realized that strange markings started to appear on his arm did the boys realize what was going on. Every time that August drew on his own arm, it would also appear on Percy's arm in the exact same spot! August is convinced it's the workings of a witch, while Sapphia has her own romantic ideas of what is truly going on.





	Keep Your Heart on Your Palm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Matthias here!  
> This is my first ever High Class Homos fanfic thanks to my amazing mutual [ Ray ](https://www.instagram.com/rayslaycosplay/)! So this one's for Ray!!!
> 
> High Class Homos is an ADORABLE webcomic by [ momozerii ](https://www.instagram.com/momozerii/) on Instagram. It's about a gay prince and a lesbian princess who decide to get married to get their families' off their backs and be able to date freely! So here's my take on a SOULMATE AU!!! Cause who isn't a sucker for soulmate AUs, let's be real here.

 

        Teaching the Commander how to read was slowly becoming one of the prince’s favorite parts of the day. Percy was coming so far in his reading now and August was insanely proud of the knight. To think, only some time ago Percy could barely read the word  _book_  let alone be able to read the title of one! Percy was truly one of the most amazing people August had ever met. With being a prince, August has met quite the collection of amazing characters, but Percy continued to take the cake. He became the commanding knight at such a young age and now here he was, going steps further to learn how to read. 

        August had found that he rather enjoyed teaching Percy how to read as well. He loved the look of pure excitement on his face when he read a word correctly. The way his smile would touch every part of his glittering green eyes when he was able to get through a whole sentence? Absolutely  _dazzling_. Percy had such a charming smile and it warmed August’s heart every time he saw it. It was so welcoming and warm, August knew his kingdom was in good hands with this man. So, teaching the Commander was definitely the best part of his day. 

        He just loved spending so much time with the knight after all. 

       “H-He? Jum-peed own his h-ore-see?” Percy said, his green eyes squinting at the text of the book in front of him. The print of this book was much smaller than they had been using lately, so August understood Percival’s difficulty in reading this one. His eyebrows were knitted together in that adorable way that August admired when he was really concentrating. 

        “That is not too bad, Commander! It says, ‘he  _jumped on_  his  _horse’_. You were very close with this one. See, you are getting so much better,” August praised, flashing a gentle smile for him. This seemed to sit well with the night as he sat up much straighter, that twinkle coming back to his eyes.  _Good_. Percy should be proud of how far he has come! The pair have been working diligently together and it was certainly showing results. 

        “Thank you, your Highness! Really, it’s all because of you. Thank you,” Percy thanked, his head cocking to the side in just the slightest. His eyes softened, lips pulled into a wide smile. August’s heart fluttered violently in his chest, his stomach in knots. How was one man so incredibly radiant? 

        “I am just the teacher. You are the one putting in all the hard work. I have seen you read outside of our sessions.  _That_  is truly amazing, Commander,” August said back, his cheeks turning a light pink under Percy’s praise. Percy bit a bit on his bottom lip, staring back into August’s eyes. The two sat like that for a quick moment, relishing in the praise and each other’s presence. August started to slowly lean forward, his lips separating in just the slightest. But Percy didn’t budge. Of  _course_ , he wouldn’t. 

       “Perhaps... we should, ah, continue?” August said, turning away first. How could one knight be so  _dense?_  There had to be someone else in his kingdom he could fancy, but  _no._ It had to be the knight who never picked up on his signals. Percy turned eagerly back to his book and August mumbled internally, eyes narrowing. It wasn’t fair that he was so cute with that stupid face of his. Boys were stupid and as a boy, August could confirm that. 

        While Percy was working on reading and pronouncing words as he read them, August figured he could work on some things for his father’s ball at least. He wanted to go over the guest list and cross of a few people he did not want to invite and the likes. August twirled the feathery pen in his hand, letting out a low hum as he listened to Percy continue with a longer word. He was getting it much better now. A small smile creeped back on his face as he continued to read down his list. 

 _Oh, absolutely not. Not her. Not him. Perhaps her? No, no, no. Oh? Maybe him? You know... I have not seen him in a while. He was... pretty cute,_  August said in his head, chewing on the inside of his cheek. There was one gentleman he had met at a ball in a neighboring kingdom that he found himself drawn to. Sharp cheekbones, piercing blue eyes and raven hair. He was quite the looker and could certainly dance. Oh, he was definitely going to be on the list. August needed to find a boyfriend before he could propose to his best friend after all. Bless Sapphia for this. She was the one with the plan! 

        August glanced back over at Percival, to see where he was only for his heart to stop completely. His eyelashes cast such a beautiful shadow over his tanned cheeks, fluttering ever so softly. His lips pursed out and off to the side with mild frustration. He. Was.  _Adorable_. And August immediately forgot about that sharp man from so long ago. Percival, his commanding knight, was the only man to reside in his heart currently and he was sure that wouldn’t be changing any time soon. 

        “Sir, what word is this?” Percy asked, motioning the book towards August. August scoot a little closer to him, their shoulders brushing slightly against each other. August squinted to take a quick look at the word that troubled his knight.  

        “Exacerbated! It means to make a problem worse or something along those lines. It is a tough one,” August said, turning just a bit to smile at Percy. 

        “Got it. Ex-a-cer-bated. Okay, but what about this one?” Percy asked, pointing to another longer word. 

        “ _Infatuation_.” 

        “And what does that mean?” 

        “It means an intense passion for someone. Something you feel when you really adore someone,” August said, his own finger tracing over the word as he pronounced it for Percy. Their fingers briefly brushed against each other as he did and it sent a static shock throughout the prince’s body. 

        “So, like love?” Percy questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. 

        “Yeah, I suppose you could say it is a form of love,” August smiled, turning to look up at Percy again. Their faces were so close now that August could feel his warm breath against his face. August could simply close the distance and press his lips lightly against Percy’s. Everything in him screamed at him to do exactly that. They, once again, didn’t move from that position, simply just staring into each other’s eyes. August could feel that blush of his creep back onto his face and he wouldn’t dare let Percy see that. He quickly turned away, scooting further away from his knight. 

        “Then the line is something like... the prince’s  _infatuation_  with his knight  _exacerbated_  the... proo-blem?” Percy said, turning back to his book, nose deep as he reread the line.  

        “ _Problem_. The prince liking his knight made the problem worse is what that sentence means!” August explained, not really thinking about what he said. Until a moment later when it finally dawned on him. August sat up much straighter in his seat, cheeks almost as red as his hair. Thank the Heavens above that Percy was as dense as he was. 

        “Ah! Thank you, your Highness. This... really means a lot to me. I am sure you have princely duties you should be attending to instead of helping me with this,” Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

        “What! No, it is okay. There’s nothing else I’d rather be doing than spending time with you and helping you learn to read, Commander,” said August, resting his cheek on his hand to stare at Percy with the fondest look. Percy perked up at that and went right back to reading. God, it was unfair how  _cute_  this knight was. 

       They continued like this for a little while and August was able to get back to work at the same time. But working a guest list for a ball he wasn’t exactly excited about wasn’t all that interesting. August sighed quietly, staring down at the pages, flicking the quill back and forth.  _Boring_. 

        He stared down at his pale left hand that rest on the table and raised a curious eyebrow. It was a plain canvas he could write on, draw on. Much like some of the artwork he had seen on some of his subjects’ skin. August smirked to himself as he dipped his quill in the ink again, flipping his left arm over to draw on that flat skin on his forearm. He doodled a couple of swirls on his skin and a sunflower next to that. Could he get sick from the ink? Possibly, but that wasn’t something he was thinking about. He liked drawing on his skin. It was interesting to make the swirls wrap all around his arm. August then drew a little heart on his palm, smiling as it made him think of a certain someone. 

        “Y-Your Highness?” stammered Percival next to him. August was a little lost in doodling and seemed to zone out from Percy. He was probably stuck on a word and needed some assistance. August stopped drawing for a moment, setting his quill beside him and turned his full attention back to Percy. 

        “Yes Commander? Stuck on another word?” August asked with a grin. Percival shook his head, fright piercing those usually light and happy green eyes. August was immediately taken aback by his expression, worried immensely. “Is something the matter?” 

        Percy didn’t say anything, simply holding out his left arm to the prince. And the Prince immediately went into shock. 

        “Wh-What is this?” August asked, taking Percy’s arm and examining it. Decorating the man’s skin were the exact same doodles that August was drawing on himself moments ago. From the swirls around his arm to the very same heart he just drew on his palm. What was this,  _witchcraft?_  

        “I don’t know sir! I was trying to figure out this word when I saw them forming from the corner of my eye!” Percy replied. There was only the smallest hint of panic in his tone, but if it was any worse internally, he hid it well. As the commanding knight, it was no shock he knew how to handle himself in panic-inducing situations.  

        August stared at Percy’s arm, absolutely bewildered at what he saw before him. It was an exact match and Percy had not seen him draw it, nor did he have a quill of his own to even do it! August had absolutely no idea how to even react in this situation, but as a  _prince_  he had a certain standard to uphold. There was no need to panic and start freaking out over something they weren’t even sure was real. 

        He let his fingers trail over the markings on Percy’s arm, trying a little to smudge it away. This was incredibly weird and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. The markings on his arm wouldn’t budge. August huffed as he then began to rub at the freshly inked heart on his palm. That smeared a little as he did and just before the boys’ eyes the little heart on Percy’s palm also started to smear.  

        “I... do not know what to-to  _say_  or what to do!” Percy exclaimed, his voicing raising in the slightest. Just like magic, the marks appeared on his hand and like magic they were gone once he rubbed them away.  

        “Sir, perhaps it is... a curse?” Percy whispered, trying not to arouse the suspicion of the person who had just walked into the area of the library they sat. August and Percy wiggled in their seats nervously, hiding their arms from view until the other person left. It was a maid, looking for a book that Sapphia had requested. More like a maid to do spy work for Sapphia, wanting to see how things were progressing between the two.  

        When she was out of the area, August turned to Percy to reply in hushed tones, “A curse? But who would cast a curse on us? And  _why_? Also, what kind of curse would this even be? It seems... weird. I mean, I have doodled on my hand before. Have you seen anything like this before?” 

        Percy leaned back in his chair, a finger tapping his chin as he was lost in thought. August’s heart raced in his chest, but even this time he wasn’t sure if it was from the anxiety of their predicament or the fact that sun rays from a window above were shining brightly on Percy, casting some of the most beautiful shadows on his thinking face. 

        “Maybe? I can’t say for sure, but there was a time I thought I saw something on my arm and simply thought it was...  _dirt_ ,” Percy said with a shrug.  

        “Were you able to feel it? As I pressed the quill onto my skin?” August asked, his fingers lightly trailing over Percy’s forearm. Was it possible to feel cold and hot at the same time? His fingertips were absolutely on fire as he made contact with Percy’s arm, but a sharp chill shot through him, goosebumps rising on his arms. August hollowed out his cheeks, looking up at Percy with soft, twinkling eyes.  

        “N-No, your Highness. I didn’t feel it,” Percy stammered. August wasn’t positive, but he honestly hoped he saw a matching blush on Percy’s cheeks. Why, oh why, was Percival so dense when it came to August’s attraction to him? August thought he was being pretty obvious, but apparently not.  

        His fingers may have lingered on Percy’s arm just a little  _too_ long because Percy pulled back, moving to rub the back of his neck nervously. August placed his hands in his lap, letting out a tiny sigh. What exactly was going on? Was this truly the work of a curse? August was pretty sure an old friend of his was now a witch, but why would she place a curse on the two of them? And what in the world would this curse accomplish?! 

        “Well, why don’t we stop our lesson for now? We can pick it back up another time. Maybe I’ll stay behind and research a little bit. See if I can figure out what’s going on and if there is a cure,” August shrugged. Percy’s dark eyebrows knitted together as he pouted in just the slightest. 

        “Really? I was having fun. I... really like spending time with you like this your Highness,” he smiled. August’s heart certainly stopped then. His chest heaved and he felt like he was ascending, just because of that dazzling smile.  

        “I like spending time with you too, Commander,” August replied, biting on his bottom lip and returning that fond smile. 

        “But I guess I do have some training to do. Lucas and I were supposed to meet up afterwards. Sir, is it alright I share this... whatever this is with him? Lucas may know a thing or two. I trust the man,” Percy asked, holding up a finger excitedly. 

        “No!” August replied almost immediately. Percy was certainly taken aback by the prince’s sharp response and August held up his hands to show he meant no harm. 

        “I just think we should keep it between the two of us for now. If it is a curse, we don’t want whoever placed it upon us to know we know of it now. They could make it worse for us! If... that makes sense,” August said, correcting himself immediately. No, that’s not at all why he didn’t want Percival to spill the beans to anyone. He wanted it... for just the two of them. It was their thing. 

        “Ah, yeah. I guess you're right, sir. Well, then I’ll be off for training. Same time tomorrow, sir?” Percy said, already standing up to leave. It took everything in August to not reach out and pull him back down. He didn’t want him to leave just yet, but he also wanted some time alone to go through his library, trying to find any literature that will help explain their situation. 

        “I promise. Tomorrow, we can double our lesson length. Okay?” August smiled. Percy seemed to like that idea. He perked right up, the smile reflecting in his eyes. He gave August a quick bow and seemed to practically bounce out of the library. And then... it was just August. 

        It was time to really go through everything, read as much as he could. There was much to do with his father’s ball approaching, but this was a much more pressing matter in his opinion. August immediately got to work, scanning his rows and rows of books, grabbing anything that looked like it would help off the shelf.  

        August was surrounded by a literal mountain of books. They stacked taller than he was sitting on either side of him. He grabbed the first one, flipped it open and his hours upon hours of research...  _began_. 

        He wasn’t sure how long he was enveloped in his research. His candle was reaching nub status and his eyes were dry. The words on the page were getting much harder to read, but he was determined to continue to figure something! All signs were pointing to a witch’s curse and that was absolutely something he could not have. Curses were hard to reverse and while this wasn’t necessarily a harmful curse... it was one he couldn’t have. A cursed prince? Sounds like the plot for a tragedy. 

        “August? Auuuugust?” called a little voice in front of him. His book was pulled from his vision and it took a bit for his eyes to readjust to his surroundings. Sitting across from him now was an all too familiar vision in pink. Bright blue eyes and big pouty lips. Ah, Sapphia. Of course, she would come looking for August. 

        “Oh! Sapphia. Everything okay? I thought you had another date with Marla...?” August yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. 

        “That was hours ago. Do you even know what time it is? What are you even doing?” Sapphia asked, snatching up the book he was reading. August was too tired to even protest as she took it from him. Sapphia’s eyes scanned the page, reading the words and raising a questioning eyebrow at him. “A book on black magic? Everything okay August?” 

        “Wh-What? Oh! Sapphia, you won’t believe this. The strangest thing happened today. And I’ve been in here all day since trying to figure what it was! I guess I just lost track of time,” he replied. Sapphia stared him down, waiting for him to continue, waving her hand at him as if to say  _go on_. 

        “Well?” 

        “Right! Sorry, tired still. Long day. Okay, so I was with Percival again today. While he was reading, I was absent mindedly doodling on my arm, see?” August started. He shoved his arm at Sapphia to show her the fading ink marks from much earlier in the day. 

        “Is there a point to this? I’m a little confused as to how drawing on your arm brings you to black magic,” she asked, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. 

        “There is! Well, then Percival got my attention again and get this... the exact same marks were on his arm! As if I drew the exact same thing on his matching arm. In the  _exact_  same spot!” 

        “I get it, I get it! Exact!” 

        “Shush! Let me finish! I even smudged one of the doodles that wasn’t dry yet and  _it smudged on his hand too_ ,” August said, flashing his palm to her where a bit of the smeared doodle was. Sapphia studied his arm carefully for a few moments before bursting out laughing. 

        “Sorry, August. It just sounds... so fake to me! Maybe you guys were just seeing stuff,” she snorted, placing her feet on top of the table and leaning back. 

        “I’m  _serious_ , Sapphia! We watched it happen in front of our very own eyes. That’s why I’m reading black magic. Maybe it’s... a curse,” August sighed, rubbing his temples. 

        “Who would want to curse the two of you?” 

        “That’s what I want to know.” 

        Sapphia hummed, placing her head on top of her hands as she paused to think for a moment. The wheels were turning in her head and August was a little worried to see where this was going. Anything could come out of her mouth and that’s why he adored his best friend so much.  

        “You know... I don’t think it’s a curse,” she hummed. 

        “You... don’t?” August asked, a little confused. 

        “No! It reminds me of a myth in my kingdom! About bonded lovers. Star crossed lovers.  _Soulmates!”_ Sapphia exclaimed.  _Soulmates,_  huh? That word rang clear in August’s head. Could he and Percy be soulmates? Sure, he had an insane crush on him, but something so strong to say they were soulmates? 

        “You’re just saying that because you want me to get a boyfriend,” said August, rolling his eyes. 

        “No! I’m serious. I don’t know if it really meant like cheesy doodles, but. In the story, soulmates could find their soulmate who had matching markings on their skin that would appear. I always thought it was a load of baloney because I didn’t have any special markings. But... maybe drawings could be the markings?” Sapphia explained. She immediately grabbed the quill from the ink and began writing on her hand before August could even stop her.  

        “What are you doing?!” August shouted. He could see that she had written one simple word on top of her hand. Sapphia pulled it away before he got to read it, but there was something there. Maybe a secret code? Maybe her name? Who knows? 

        “Three things. One, testing to see if the myth is real. If I write on my hand and it appears on my soulmate’s hand... then it’s real! And then two... I can see who my soulmate is! Maybe it’s Marla! Maybe it’s Odette! Maybe it’s a mysterious Goddess who I’ll meet one day,” sighed Sapphia happily, getting a little lost in her lesbian fantasy. August had to snap his fingers to get her attention back. 

        “And the third thing is to  _prove_  it’s not a silly curse,” she snorted. And with that, Sapphia grabbed August’s other arm that didn’t have the doodles. 

        “H-Hey! What are you doing?!” he said, trying to jerk his hand away, but Sapphia wasn’t having it. On his inner wrist, Sapphia wrote four simple words. 

 _I really like you._  

 _“_ _Sapphia_ _I swear to_ God  _this will be the last thing you ever do,”_ August threatened. Sapphia literally waved him off, not at all believing his threat. 

        “He’s still learning how to read, right? You should be okay. It’ll be...  _practice_ ,” she giggled, waggling her eyebrows devilishly at him. Sapphia literally didn’t let him go until the ink had dried so he couldn’t smudge it as easily. She just hoped that was enough time for Percy to see it. 

        “I. Hate. You.” 

        “No, you don’t. C’mon, let’s go to bed. Most of the castle is asleep already!” she winked at him. August loved his best friend, he really did. Most of the time. 

××× 

        August had passed along to Lucas for Percy to meet him in the library. He was nervous about what Sapphia had written on his arm, worried that Percy had seen it and Sapphia had confessed for him. That’s not at all how he wanted Percival to find out he had a crush on him. No, August had pictured something much more romantic. 

        He scrubbed as quickly as he could all the ink off his skin. August just wanted to get some sleep and completely forget about the whole thing. 

        He bounced his leg anxiously under the table as Percy continued his lesson next to him. The entire time, Percy didn’t bring up the writing or anything. He just allowed the prince to help him with his reading. Usually August had a great time during their lessons, but today was just high nerves the entire time. Would he bring it up? Was he able to read what Sapphia had written? God, as proud of him for learning to read as he was, it was in this moment August wished he wasn’t learning. 

        “Sir, this word?” Percy asked, pointing to a word. 

        “Uh... kumquat.” 

        “And... what is that?” 

        “...A fruit? I think?” 

        “Sir? Is everything okay? You’ve... been avoiding me all day. And you seem to be on edge. Sorry! That may have been speaking out of place, but... I am worried for you, your Highness,” Percy asked, closing the book. He set it down in front of him, grabbing the prince’s hand and giving him the softest eyes. It was a look like that that seemed to calm his anxiety just a little. How could it not? 

        “I’m fine! Promise! Perhaps... just a little under the weather,” August lied, nervously laughing. He could tell that response didn’t sit well with the knight. Percy’s cheek puffed out as his eyes slightly narrowed. August’s tongue darted out over his own bottom lip, slightly trembling as he looked down at their hands. His hands were so big and warm, completely enveloping August’s own tiny, pale one. 

        “It is my duty to serve and protect you. You are  _my_  prince after all,” Percy said gently. “So please, sir. Do not lie to me when I just want to help.” 

        Does he know what he’s saying?  _How_  he’s saying it and how it’s coming across? How was any of this even remotely fair for August? He was absolutely positive he wasn’t picking up heterosexual vibes from Percival, but who knows?  

        “I am  _fine_ , Commander. I trust you to protect me well, but right now is not a time for that. I promise,” assured August. Percy sighed, deciding to drop it for now. But he did not drop the prince’s hand. August knew his face was bright red, hell, his whole body probably was. He felt so warm all over. Who just grabs another man’s hand like that without being interested in them?! 

        “Then maybe we’ll end our lesson a little early. You should get some extra rest. Your father’s ball is soon, after all. And I won’t take no for an answer, your Highness,” smiled Percy weakly. God, August was so weak for his little smiles. They made his heart race so fast in his chest he was sure it would come flying out. Percy, unfortunately, dropped the prince’s hand and stood up. He smiled down at him in silence for a moment. 

        “Well, I won’t argue with you if that’s what you want to do,” the prince shrugged. 

        “I just want to make sure you are okay. So, I’ll let you take the day for yourself. We’ll try again later. Oh, and your Highness?” Percy asked. August cocked his head to the side, blinking his eyes at him in confusion. 

        Percy leaned in close to him, his smile turning much brighter as he did. August held his breath, unsure of where this was leading. The air around them was still, not a sound to be heard. Was there something else Percival needed to say to the prince? 

 _Oh_. 

         Lips quickly pressed to August’s warm cheek and suddenly they were on fire. And as soon as they made contact, they were gone again. 

         “I  _really_ like you too, my prince,” Percival whispered with a little wink. August was in too much shock to even stop him when he hightailed it out of the library. His hand went to his cheek, just holding the spot where the knight had kissed it a moment ago.  

         “Wow,” was all he could manage to say. 

         Oh, he absolutely owed Sapphia for this one. 

××× 

 _Meanwhile..._  

 “What does this even say?! What is this?! Witchcraft?” Odette screamed, staring at her own hand. These markings appeared sometime in the middle of the night, she was sure of it. Unfortunately, she was unable to read all that well. Odette believed she had to be cursed or something because it didn’t make any sense. 

         “Wait! I can read! Let me see!” Marla exclaimed. She took Odette’s hand and thankfully Marla couldn’t see how bright red Odette had turned. Or at least she thought she had turned. Because that’s what happens when the girl you’re in love with touches you, right? 

         “So? What does it say?” Odette asked, her voice much calmer now. Marla looked up at her, a very confused expression on her face. 

         “It just says...  _egg_. Is this your shopping list you forgot you wrote? Or someone wrote for you?” Marla asked with a little smirk.  _Egg?_  

         What the hell kind of witchcraft even was this? 

   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/commandershiro) //[ Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/idol.dee.378) // [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/idolboii/)


End file.
